


falling apart

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you just stand there when everything is falling apart?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> five sentence prompt challenge

**"How can you just stand there when everything is falling apart?"**

Clarke watches Bellamy’s shoulders tense at her words, but she wishes she could see his eyes instead of the back of his head.

“Don’t,” he mutters, hands clenching on the table he’s gripping.

“Bellamy–”

“ _I’m_  falling apart,” he finally growls out. “You’d know that if you had come back. I can’t do this alone anymore.”

His admission shocks her into silence for a few beats, and then she quietly says, “Well I’m here now. So let’s put it all back, together.”

He glances at her over his shoulder, looking sad but also relieved. She smiles grimly at him, knowing it will be hard but harder without him.


End file.
